The CandyPluff Kids
The CandyPluff Kids is an American animated television fanmade series. Plot The CandyPluff Kids features the CandyPluff Kids; twelve superrheroes whose purposes are to reduce crime in between living their different lives. Like the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series, it mostly tells about the Kids when they're not at school or fighting crime. They live in a city (mostly) full talking colorful little horses. The art style used for the reboot is also used for this fan made series. Characters Main See CandyPluff Kids Allies The CandyPluff Kids/minor and supporting characters Major Antagonists Lord Poltergeist * Voiced by: Sam Vincent The ruler of the Netherworld, Lord Poltergeist is dark, controlling, and vicious. He's also scheming and manipulative, and has a tendency to get violent, mostly when things don't go his way. He has high intelligence, but uses it for evil. He is the youngest of the triplets, with Sir Hologram as the oldest and Pres. Buzzard as the middle. He despises them both. Torres * Voiced by: '''Brian Drummond Poltergeists's servant and butler. He's a humanoid-like ghost in purple clothing. He and his twin, Taureen, often fight with each other. '''Taureen * Voiced by: Vincent Tong The mad scientist of the Netherworld and the twin brother of Torres. He's a humanoid-like ghost, but had yellow clothing. Peter Profit * Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain Peter is a spoiled, rich, and bratty 10-year-old boy, whose partially unseen and mostly mute father lets him finance various evil plots to destroy the CandyPluff Kids. His supervillain outfit consists of an outfit similar to the brothers with his shirt an indigo color, and a crown. His hatred of the Kids stems from his failed attempts to become one of them. Greequines Making their debut from Clown At Your Service, they are a gang of rowdy stallions with green coats of various shades, presumably brothers, and ponies of different types. The quintet consists of: * Achilles. (voiced by Vincent Tong) — He is the selfish and mean-spirited leader, also the bossiest unicorn. He has brown hair in loose curls and his outfit is two different shades of yellow. He has pink scleras, blue irises. * Glaucus. (voiced by Tom Kenny) — He is the second-in-command with a more reserved and quiet demeanor. He has fluffy, black hair, white/gray shirt with a dark yellow stripe across the middle, and orange pants. He also has odd eyes; pink scleras, green irises. * Astraeus. (voiced by Brian Drummond) — He is the oddest of the five. He appears to be partially mute, and doesn’t say anything other than “oui” or “non”, which is “yes” and “no” in French. He has unruly blond hair, red eyes, purple long-sleeved shirt and light brown trousers. He is a unicorn. * Hephaestus. (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) — He is the dim-witted one, also the muscle of the five. Though times he displays a goofy, childlike innocent personality, he also behaves just as aggressive as his gang mates. He has unruly blue hair, dark raspberry eyes, dark green shirt, and blue trousers. * Discord. (voiced by Tom Kenny) — A short-tempered Spanish-speaking pegasus, most likely the brains of the group. He has short red hair, brown eyes, dark magenta shirt and black trousers. Minor Antagonists 'Gorgon' *'Voiced by:' Tom Kenny Gorgon is a griffon with super strength, and has a robot that he uses in battle. He is an enemy to the CandyPluff Kids, mainly to Rainbow Flash. Netherworld monsters They are fiendish creatures who live in the Netherworld. * Ooramechia (voiced by Vincent Tong) - he is the ghost that appears towards the end of Midnight At Poltergeist's Castle that haunts Lord Poltergeist's castle. Towards the end of the episode, Lord Poltergeist shapeshifts into him just to scare Bones and the CandyPluffs. * Ice Dragon - it is a large dinosaur that made its appearance in the episode Snow Day. It's ability to breathe ice caused a snowfall in Springfield. more TBA Episodes The CandyPluff Kids/episodes, films, specials Category:Fanon Category:Series